


The Real Reason Why

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A twist on the lore, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: The real reason Zed was exiled.





	The Real Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this sitting in my draft folder for a while now.  
> I am still in angst mode from reading a fanfic by Anubis and thought I should post it.  
> #Just another reason to hate this character.  
> Why do you do this to me. (I love you really)

Zed rubbed his hands together nervously. The new power he had inside him crackled through his body like an electric current. It made him feel strong but it made him shake. So many mixed feelings all rolled into one and that one concoction of emotions bubbled to the surface and overwhelmed him. He let out a small exhale and chewed his lip. His red eyes stared to the wooden floor of his room but lifted when he heard a sound from outside the door. There was a gentle knock on the wooden strut. He put his hands back loosely into his lap. "Come in" Zed called. The door slid open to the side and Kusho stood in the doorway. His hands were inside of his sleeves in front of him and his expression was serene.  
"Yes Master Kusho?" Zed asked.  
"I thought I told you to call me father" the old man mused.  
"And I shall continue to call you Master Kusho," Zed smirked in return, though in the back of his mind he knew better, especially with what he wanted to ask him, "to what do I owe this honour?"  
"Stop being so formal Zed, I know what you're really like, you're my son after all." Kusho came and sat the other side of the table on his knees just as Zed was sitting. He nodded to the tea that was no longer steaming, "It tastes better hot you know. I should punish you for the sacrilege of that beverage."  
"Kusho..."  
The eye waved his hand dismissing the joke, "Fine, fine, I came here to ask you what was on your mind. I have noticed a disturbance in your balance.”  
The emotions in Zed were coming to the surface again. It was getting hard to keep his burning question inside. This was the perfect moment. Kusho was alone and wanted him to confide in him. "Master..." he started, "I have a question to ask."  
"Go on."  
Zed had absent mindedly started rubbing his hands together again out of nerves. "Kusho, I... Shen and I..."  
"Spit it out son" Kusho egged on.  
The young man sighed, "I am not your son by blood but I ask permission to become your son by marriage." The eye of twilight was suddenly still. He was staring at Zed in surprise. He was NOT expecting that to be the answer. He was more expecting Zed to own up about the box he opened in the temple. He saw the signs but did not wish to accept it. He could not let it be. Shen was the next eye of twilight and that meant that a suitable bride would be chosen for him so the strong line would continue. His expression returned to his normal serene face except for the slightest quiver of his mouth that threatened to give away how he really felt. Zed did not catch on; his eyes were fixated on the floor with his head bowed.  
"I'll allow it,” Kusho nodded, “but I have a condition."  
Zed's eyes seemed to sparkle as he fought to stop a smile gracing his pale lips.  
"Name it," he replied.  
"Fight Shen and win, then I give you my permission." He knew full well what Zed was capable of and why.  
"Of course Master!" Zed said almost too eagerly.  
"Then you two will fight tomorrow... However, Shen will be notified just before the event to avoid him throwing the match." Kusho arose from his position and bowed to Zed. "I shall see you both at noon," he smiled before leaving.  
This was a dream come true. Everything felt like he was on fire. Hot and burning bright. Zed knew that with his new abilities he would be able to take down his lover in a match of strength and cunning. 

That night he went to Shen's room. The ninja was sitting cross legged on his bed reading. Shen looked up when Zed came in unannounced. He had a knack for evading even his keen senses with his padded footsteps. The edges of Shen's lips curled up when Zed kissed the top of his head. They did not exchange words but Shen put down his book and took Zed into his arms instead. White hair draped down onto Shen's tanned face as Zed crawled onto his lap. He kissed down his cheek and to his lips. "What's got into you?" Shen whispered. He spoke softly so that any passersby would not hear him. Zed just smiled and hugged him.  
"I want to spend the night with you" Zed mewled quietly. His deep voice made Shen shiver when he spoke next to his ear.  
"Okay," the other grinned and spun him over onto his back in one swift movement. Zed could feel Shen's thigh between his legs lightly pressing on him. He breathed quicker, lifting his pelvis up and rubbing himself on the other man with a smirk between kisses. "Shh" Shen hissed, a finger pressed to his lips. Zed smiled and put his head back on the pillow. Shen pulled down Zed's trousers and stroked his manhood. He was so sensitive and so reactive to every touch. He was very hard just from these few moments. Shen leaned down to Zed's erection and took him into his mouth. He earned a moan a little louder than he expected so flicked his eyes up and narrowed them, member still resting inside on his tongue. Zed looked down and caught his gaze. Fuck how he loved how Shen looked when he was doing that. Those eager brown eyes were watching him as he writhed in pleasure. Zed couldn't help but take out the small ponytail and run his fingers though the silky brown hair. He gripped the strands when Shen moved faster up and down his shaft. "Fuck" he whispered. His hot mouth felt so good. Everything was perfect. Zed felt happy. "I'm c-coming!" he breathed and shot his load in several spurts into Shen's mouth a wave of pleasure making his body shudder. Shen swallowed it in a large gulp and licked the sensitive head. His partner was still shaking from the orgasm. "Fuck Shen" Zed breathed with a smile. There was noise outside the room and both stopped still, listening. Another shuffle sounded and Zed pulled up his pants hastily, "Someone’s outside." Shen picked up his book and the pair made themselves look inconspicuous. "I feel bad," Zed said, rising from the bed and kneeling instead at the table.  
"Why?" Shen replied.  
"Because I can't return the favour if someone’s listening in."  
"You will retain the balance and owe me later then," he grinned.  
"That I will.” 

~~~~~~~~

The next day came quickly. The weather was ideal, bright and warm with a light breeze that rustled the pink and white blossomed trees within the temple grounds. It was very pleasant. Shen was carrying his book back to the library when he was stopped by his father. "Shen I have arranged a battle between you and Zed today at noon. I have asked Zed and he is already in the dojo."  
Shen frowned but nodded, "Yes father, but why all of a sudden?"  
"Don't question me my son. What is a spur of the moment spar between brothers to keep you on your toes?" he mused smiling as he spoke.  
"Very well father, I shall return my book and then go straight there." Shen was not stupid. He knew when his father was up to something. There was always a reason to his actions, however large or small that may be. He had learned after multiple punishments when he was younger not to question the eye either, his judgement was always fair, even if he at the time thought differently. Hindsight is a wonderful thing but his father’s insight was inspiring.  
He dropped the book off and made his way to the dojo. There was a small crowd gathered around the edge of the room. Many of the apprentices were chatting in groups until they saw him arrive. This would be another training exercise for them, watching two of the most talented fighters of the order pitted against each other in battle.

Zed was sat in the middle of the floor with his eyes shut. It seemed strange; he was more withdrawn than usual, even with the visit last night. Shen had figured something was up when Zed had come to his room after avoiding him. When he had entered Zed’s room in the morning during the week Zed was covered in a sheen of sweat. His clothing looked soaked through and he had sent Shen away with not so much as an explanation. His crimson eyes, the way they were framed with dark circles, had told of a night of unrest. The latter did not push him to tell him why, Shen let him be. 

Kusho greeted him. Shen nodded his head at his father and by the time he had walked to the centre of the floor Zed was already standing.  
“May the best man win,” Shen smirked. Antagonising Zed during these spars was one of his favourite things to do. It also kept it light hearted.  
“Oh I will,” Zed replied. There was a spark in his eyes; he had even more of an air of determination about him today.  
“Now boys, you will begin when the gong sounds,” the eye exclaimed, loud enough to silence the students around them. All eyes were suddenly on the pair. Zed felt his heart beating in his throat already. He knew what he had to do so it would not be a tie for the hundredth time. He was ready.  
The gong sounded.  
Both started to hit and block blows.  
Left  
Right  
Parry  
Shen blocked but it hurt. He reeled back from hit and hissed. There would certainly be a few bruises tomorrow. Zed was hitting harder than usual. He was really going for it. He was fluid in his motions, but his body felt off when Shen had connected a blow of his own. His brow furrowed slightly before returning a particularly hard attack by Zed’s foot to his chest that almost knocked the wind out of him. It caught the side of Zed’s head or at least where he should have been standing; in his place stood a black shadow. It had his shape, even the details of Zed’s face but it was cast of black and grey. Zed was behind him. He kicked out Shen’s legs from underneath him causing the ninja to fall to the ground. His partner was smiling behind him as he took Shen’s arm behind his back, a well placed knee on the lumbar of his spine. “Submit,” Zed growled. He had not heard the gasps of the students around him, he was too focused on winning the battle.  
“Zed, let my son go,” Kusho said from the crowd, “You have succeeded in winning the duel, however I regretfully have to inform you that you have done so using underhanded means”. Zed let go immediately and let Shen roll onto his side. Bother were confused and in shock. “You have shown to us that you are capable and have used the forbidden shadow arts. There is a reason they are forbidden Zed...” Kusho trailed off.  
The students had started murmuring to each other. “For this act of treachery to the order you will be exiled, effective immediately. Please collect your things and leave.”  
“Father!” Shen exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. Everyone knew he and Zed were close but just how close... He was visibly distressed by his father’s decision.  
Zed was quiet for once. Internally he was screaming. What had he done? It was the only way he could make sure he won. Now everything was being stripped from him.  
Shen was shouting at his father until one hand was raised. “Shen, QUIET. NOW,” Kusho bellowed. He rarely showed his anger. He lowered his tone as he walked away, “help Zed pack.”  
Zed turned tail. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard it caused it to bleed as he stormed out of the door. The students took a step back from him as he did so. Everything ruined.  
He made it to his room and shut the door. ‘He tricked me,’ Zed thought, “he knew all along and he never wanted me and Shen to be together. He’s got his way now hasn’t he...”  
There was not even a knock at the door before Shen burst in and flung his arms around him. “I know what you did was wrong but I forgive you, please don’t go!” he exclaimed. Shen’s voice hitched, “I’ll make him change his mind.”  
Zed hid his face, “Your father is right. Goodbye Shen, I love you, never forget that.”  
All that was left in Shen’s arms was Zed’s shadow. He ran out the door but there was no sign of him. His eyes were welling up. How could he. He wanted to be with him. They loved each other. 

He did not even have the chance to give him the ring he had kept secret.


End file.
